


Taste

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Experimentation, F/F, First Kiss, Movie Night, Sleepovers, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls always practice kissing at sleepovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

It was 3 am, and Riley and Maya should've been asleep but they we're too busy watching Disney movie. They were setting a new record tonight. they were on their 5th movie trying for 8.

"Maya?" Riley says carefully. Maya's ears peak in interest.

"Do you ever think about doing that?" Riley asks, pointing at the screen. They were watching the end of High School Musical 2 and Troy was kissing Gabriella.

"What, kissing? Yeah, I guess." She shrugs. Riley was in deep thought but Maya didn't notice.

"It's so wierd." She says, leaning forward to get a closer look. Maya looks at up at her from the floor, smirking a bit.

"No it's not. It's fun." She laughs. Riley still looks confused.

"What's even the point? Why do people do that?" Riley rewinds a bit and watches the kiss again. Maya is genuinely amused at Riley curiousity.

"Oh my god. Okay, um. Well, you kiss someone when you like them a lot and it feels good." Riley nods, still fixated on the screen.

"Trust me, I get all that. I have kissed Lucas. But I've just never understood. It's so wierd when you actually think about it. You just put your lips on someone else's and that's it." Maya gets up from her space on the floor and joins Riley on the couch, who pauses the movie.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy your kiss with Lucas?" Maya ask. Riley shakes her head. "I don't know. It was just, plain." She describes. Maya nods. "Well, I will tell you, kisses can last longer than that. Maybe it wasn't long enough?" Maya suggest. Riley nods. "I guess that's possible." She sighs. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Riley asks. Maya laughs.

"That's like asking if you're parents have ever had sex." I laugh. "

"They have!?" Riley screams. Maya blinks at her.

"Where do you think babies come from?" May asks with actual worry in her tone.

"You just wish really hard." Riley says. She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Riley. I've kissed people before." Maya sighs. She'll definently have to get to that baby thing later, because that's a problem

"Plural?" Riley questions. She nods.

"Plural." She confirms.

"Was it fun when you did it?" Maya smirks.

"Yeah, it was. But that's because I've had more experience than you. I'm really good at it now." Riley nods and it's quiet for awhile.

"I want experience. She says under her breathe. Maya looks at her. "Yeah?" She asks. Riley nods shyly.

Another silence.

"I could help with that, " Maya says quietly. When Riley doesn't reply immediately she quickly adds "If you want. I mean, only if you want." The suggestion feels bad, because it would mean more to her than just helping a friend out, but she couldn't give up this opportunity.

Riley doesn't say anything, just nods. 

Maya scoots forward a bit on the couch so that she's closer to her friend. "Are you sure?" She murmers against her lips. The corners of her mouth run up when she realizes how cose they are now. Riley feel a lump in her throat and the space wetween her and her best friend feels endless, so instead of responding she leans for and connects their lips.

This is anything but plain.

 


End file.
